


"Doing Laundry"

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal, Bottom!Dan, M/M, Smut, blowjob, but what else is new amiright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: “It’ll only be a minute. I’m just came to do my laundry again.”“Oh, is that what the kids are calling it now?”“W-what- N-no—? Please I legit need to do my laundry.”“You wanna come and do some laundry in my room?”





	"Doing Laundry"

**Author's Note:**

> set while dan was in university, particularly after he had just experienced the bit in the laundry room in his "what not to do at university" video
> 
> based off of this prompt: http://analester.tumblr.com/post/165316325095/a-hc-idea-dan-goes-to-phils-house-to-do-laundry and this beautiful artwork by icaseyouart: https://incaseyouart.tumblr.com/post/165294826481/dan-needs-to-his-laundry-no-but-actually-thats

Dan burst into his dorm room, not even thinking twice before shoving all of his dirty clothes into a suitcase that he brought to Manchester. His mind replays the moment he just witnessed: how the guy in front of him brutally threw some other person’s clothes out of the washer to wash their own; how some creep picked up a single sock from the pile and walked away suspiciously with it. 

He isn’t sure how long he can last in this damn university if this was what he was going to experience everyday.

Without another thought, he zips up his suitcase and hails a cab to the only place he knows where to go when things go to shit: Phil’s apartment. 

-

Back at Phil’s apartment, Phil is slumped on his couch, popcorn bowl sat next to him as if it was a friend to keep him company. He has Buffy playing in the background as he watches mindlessly, his brain turning to mush as he feels the night slowly wasting away. He figures that he should do something productive, or even something as simple as taking a shower, but he decides against it and groans to himself.

He’s about ready to fall asleep right in his spot until he hears his door knocking. He sits up and tries to widen his bleary eyes, heart thudding at the sudden noise. He trudges to the door and opens it, a smug smile appearing on his face as he sees who’s on the other side. 

“Hi,” Dan says breathlessly, cheeks red; from embarrassment or the weather outside, Phil doesn’t know. 

“Are you okay?” Phil asks as he opens the door wider. Dan walks in and dramatically pulls his suitcase in front of him to show Phil. 

“I’ve had a day,” Dan says, making Phil chuckle. Dan walks to Phil’s laundry room to get a basket for his laundry and then opens his suitcase, moving his clothes into the basket.

“It’s nearly 2 in the morning, you nerd,” Phil says, stretching his arms out and yawning.

“It’ll only be a minute. I’m just came to do my laundry again,” Dan says, picking up the laundry basket before trying to head to the laundry room. 

Phil raises an eyebrow and stands in the doorway, arms crossed against his chests, keeping Dan from walking further.

“Oh, is _that_ what the kids are calling it now?” 

The smirk on Phil’s face insinuates something completely suggestive and Dan’s face flushes. 

“W-what- N-no—? Please I legit need to do my laundry,” Dan stutters out. All of a sudden the room is hot and that stupid smirk on Phil’s face grows larger at Dan’s reaction. 

Phil takes a step closer and slowly lifts the laundry basket out of Dan’s arms. Dan lets him. 

“You wanna come and _do some laundry_ in my room?” Phil asks, wriggling his eyebrows. Dan rolls his eyes and pretends to vomit. 

“Who do you think you are?” Dan snorts, but makes his way to Phil’s room anyways, Phil following closely behind. 

Phil shuts the door behind them and grabs Dan by the hips, pulling him into a chaste kiss. Dan lets out a noise of surprise, but happily kisses Phil back, arms wrapping around Phil’s shoulders. Phil picks Dan up and carries him to the bed, laying him down carefully. Their lips don’t part as they move farther on the bed. Phil moves to straddle Dan and starts kissing along Dan’s jawline. Dan moans softly and cocks his head, allowing Phil to kiss his neck.

With Dan’s fingers pulling at his hair, Phil moves down to Dan’s neck. He closes his mouth around a patch of skin just above Dan’s collarbone and runs his tongue along it, making Dan shiver underneath him. Phil smirks against Dan’s skin before lightly grazing his teeth over it. He feels Dan shift under him, trying to buck his hips up to meet Phil’s. Phil starts to suck on Dan’s skin, knowing full well that it is going to leave a mark. Dan can’t find it in Phil to tell him to stop; his eyes are rolling to the back of his head and the heat in his stomach is growing stronger. 

“Feel good?” Phil asks, voice low and husky. Dan can only whine in response and his hands move to Phil’s ass, groping and attempting to push Phil’s hips down to meet his. Phil complies and Dan’s back arches, moaning as the heat spreads through his body. Their hips slide against each other in an offbeat rhythm, the room suddenly feeling a lot more stuffy than before. Dan’s soon pulling on the hem of Phil’s shirt, swearing under his breath.

“Fuck, Phil, too many clothes,” Dan says, trying to pull Phil’s shirt off. Phil sits up and sheds off his shirt, Dan’s following not long after. They shuffle out of their pants and soon they’re just left with their boxers. 

“Better?” Phil asks. 

“Mhm,” Dan replies, smiling in content. 

Phil is sitting on Dan’s lap now, each leg on either side of Dan’s. Their chests press together as their lips meet and Dan runs his fingers along Phil’s back, loving the feel of how smooth it is. Dan tries to pull Phil even closer, whining because their bodies physically can’t. Phil starts to shift on Dan’s lap again, his hips twitching as he gets a bit more desperate. 

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Phil pulls his cock out of his boxers. He strokes slowly, sighing at the relief. Dan’s eyes are glued to Phil’s hand as Phil works over his cock, relishing in the noises that are leaving Phil’s mouth. Dan licks his lips as he stares at the way Phil’s hips twitch every time he runs his thumb through his slit. 

“You want my cock?” Phil asks in the sex voice that always manages to make Dan squirm.

They switch positions when Dan nods. Dan moves in between Phil’s spread legs, slowly peeling off Phil’s boxers. Dan finds himself unable to hold back the moan that escapes his mouth as his eyes lock with Phil’s cock. He doesn’t waste any more time, closing his mouth around the tip before Phil has a chance to say anything. He’s sucking lightly as he moves down Phil’s shaft, his cheeks hollowing as he starts to bob his head. Phil’s hips are stuttering as he struggles to sit still, his knuckles turning white as he grips his bedsheets for purchase. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Phil shudders as Dan continues to swallow around his cock. Dan’s left hand is gripping at the base, moving along with his mouth. He’s grinding into the mattress, slowly becoming more desperate. He whimpers and looks up at Phil with hooded eyes, begging silently to be fucked.

Phil recognises the look on Dan’s face and with shaky hands he lifts Dan off his cock. He leans over to get the lube from his bedside drawer. When he turns back around, Dan’s boxers are off and his stroking himself ashamedly, soft groans leaving his lips. 

“On your back, baby,” Phil says, shuffling on the bed to make room for Dan. Dan moves in Phil’s spot and lays down, bringing his knees to his chest, exposing tight hole for Phil. Phil runs a finger over Dan’s hole, smirking as it twitches under his touch. 

The lube is cold as Phil pours some over Dan’s hole, Dan clenching and unclenching as he gets used to the feeling. Phil squirts some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together before running them over Dan’s hole again. The tip of his forefinger pushes in, Dan accepting the finger easily. He’s begging for more as Phil continues to push, the heat of Dan’s hole absolutely mind-numbing to him. 

Soon Phil fits another finger and starts moving in and out, his fingers long enough to just brush Dan’s prostate. He finds it easily as this isn’t the first time they’ve done this. Phil’s own cock is throbbing between his legs, so he doesn’t hesitate to add another finger when Dan says that he’s prepared to take Phil’s cock. 

Phil slowly removes his fingers from Dan and grabs the bottle of lube again, pouring some on his hand to coat his dick. His head tilts back in relief as he strokes himself, but he’s stopped by Dan trying to get his attention. He’s got a pout on his face and Phil can’t decide if he looks cute or sexy. Phil rolls his eyes, but leans over, connecting their lips and wiping the pout right off Dan’s face. He holds his cock with one hand and guides it to Dan’s hole. He rubs the tip over it and Dan sighs into the kiss. 

“Phil, please,” Dan begs, trying to shift his hips down to help Phil push in. Phil’s cock slowly enters Dan and Dan’s eyes roll to the back of his head, suddenly feeling very full. He’s muttering, “more” under his breath when he pulls away from their kiss, his blunt fingernails making crescents in Phil’s back. Phil winces at the slight pain, but he keeps pushing, Dan’s tight heat adjusting incredibly to his cock. 

When he bottoms out he looks at Dan to check if he’s okay; Dan’s face wears a content smile, eyes hooded as he stares at the way Phil moves his cock in and out of him. Phil starts to move faster when Dan tells him to. He finds it hard to keep his composure, especially since Dan is squeezing around him. Phil leans down, face buried into Dan’s neck as he fucks deeper into Dan. Dan squirms underneath him, angling his hips slightly until he lets out a high pitched moan, letting Phil know that he hit his prostate. 

Phil tries his best to keep the angle, his hips finding a rhythm, staccato breaths escaping his lips every time their hips meet. Dan’s whining into his ear and he can barely think, his stomach tightening as he brings himself closer to his orgasm. 

With a shaky hand, he reaches between them to grab Dan’s leaking cock. He collects the precum bubbling at the tip with his fingers, using it to help stroke Dan a little easier. Dan’s fucking shaking underneath him, his fingers scratching down Phil’s back, pulling him even closer so that they are pressed flushed against each other. 

“Cl-close,” Dan moans before biting down on Phil’s shoulder. Phil should’ve felt pain, but instead the feeling is sent straight to his cock, and after a couple more thrusts, he’s shouting a warning and spilling into Dan. Phil’s cum fills Dan’s hole and Dan bites down harder, coming all over his and Phil’s stomach and chest. 

Phil continues to fuck into Dan, working through his orgasm while helping Dan come down from his own. He slowly pulls out of Dan before collapsing next to him, panting as he tries to catch his breath. Dan whimpers as he feels Phil’s cum drip out of him, subconsciously clenching to savour the feeling even for just one more minute. Phil picks up the closest piece of clothing within reach and uses it to wipe him and Dan down. Dan turns to face Phil, the lazy smile on his face fading as he realises what Phil has in his hand

“Is that my shirt?” Dan asks. 

“Uh, yeah, I guess it is,” Phil giggles. 

“Jesus Christ, now I have more clothes to wash than what I started with,” Dan can’t help but laugh along with Phil, the reality of the situation admittedly hilarious. 

“Guess that means you have to stay longer tomorrow to wash them,” Phil says, yawning. He scoots closer to Dan, their noses barely touching. Their lips brush against each other lightly before connecting in a sweet kiss. The clock on Phil’s bedside table catches Dan’s attention when they pull away. 

“Fuck, when did it become 4am?” Dan asks, already thinking about the 9am class he has later that morning.

“Don’t think right now,” Phil pouts, wrapping an arm around Dan and pulling him closer, “Stay here and sleeeeep.”

“You’re a terrible influence,” Dan responds, but makes no effort to get up or leave. 

“You love me,” Phil smiles, pressing his lips against Dan’s head. 

“Unfortunately,” Dan jokes, nuzzling closer into Phil. 

There’s a dull voice in the back of his head telling him that he should probably go to class tomorrow, but there’s something much more important holding him right now, and he’d take that over shitty law school any day of the week. 


End file.
